Precious love
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Conjunto de amorosos, tiernos, chistosos, románticos y/o sin sentido drabble s, de Aleita y SIR Chibiitalia *-* /Se actualizara diario/
1. Chapter 1

Historias llenas de amor, romance, fluff, y ningún sentido, de Alemania, Italia, SIR y Chibi Italia *-*

Parejas: SIR/Alemania/Italia

Encerrado…

Literalmente ese era su estado, lleno de frustración, ira y desesperación, cada día era lo mismo veía atravez de sus ojos sin ver, sentía atravez de la piel sin sentir, oír sin escuchar y vivir sin respirar.

Su mente gozaba con perderse en aquellos cándidos prados verdes, llenos del viento estacional, rodeados de la briza primaveral, poder sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de antaño jugar con sus dorados y suaves cabellos, aquel sentimiento emerger violentamente cada que veía al ser mas bello cruzar penosamente la pradera con aquel inhumano cubo de agua lastimando sus pequeñas manitas.

Aquellos días… tan distantes y lejanos, solo quería gritarlo, abofetear al ser que hoy era y restregarle la verdad en la cara, él, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, JAMÁS, JAMÁS, se rindió ante nada, no lo iba ha hacer ahora ante la falta de recuerdos.

Desde el día en que había despertado de aquella muerte segura que se habría augurado, sabia que algo o andaba bien, sus manos no le respondían, la gente lo llamaba diferente, ni siquiera sus pensamientos concordaban, eran dos dentro de uno, él y Alemania.

Por suerte, su querido Italia seguía siendo el mismo, solo que mas alto y atractivo, rogaba por un día secar las lagrimas que por el derramaba y decirle que era él, que había regresado, para amarlo protegerlo y nunca volverse a separar.

Un día, algún día su amado Ita-chan vería dentro de sus orbes, sus orbes, y ese día Alemania lo recordaría todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hōki

- hōki~~ hōki~~ hōki~~ - Movía enérgicamente sus manitas mientras sostenía con fuerza la escoba, de un lado al otro, levantando un poco de polvo, haciendo que el vestidito verdoso que siempre tenia puesto se moviera rítmicamente al son de sus caderas y de la canción que cantaba.

No es que le agradara ser sirviente de la casa del hermano Austria, pero el abuelo Roma siempre decía que "Al mal tiempo darle cara", por lo que trataba de ser de utilidad donde quiera que estuviera, y llorar no solucionaría nada.

Además, había conocido gente muy especial, Hungría nee-san era una de ellas, siempre al pendiente de el, y tratándolo de hacer sonreír, cosa que no era difícil, también ese chico, como se llamaba…

Detuvo un poco su labor mientras se llevaba una redonda mano hacia la redonda barbilla intentando recordar el nombre de aquel niño que a veces le daba miedo.

No es que fuera feo, pero siempre le miraba extraño, con ojos entrecerrados y mirada tenebrosa, lo hacia correr, y siempre con eso de "Formemos Roma de nuevo".

El abuelo había sufrido no quería que a nadie en el mundo le sucediera lo mismo.

- Hum – Nuevamente un suspiro salía de los labios rojizos del pequeño rubio, se encontraba parado desde el marco de la ventana de su habitación viendo como la pequeña Italia barría la banqueta, por que no podida simplemente expresarle sus sentimientos, no era tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Se armaría, se armaría de valor y un día le declararía su amor, por que el era El Sacro Imperio Romano, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, su pecho se hincho de orgullo, pequeñas centellas brillaron en sus azules ojos. - Shinsei Roma – Escucho aquella suavecita y tímida voz y se le helo el corazón, todo, excepto hablarle a él, se devolvió a ver al pequeño con su mirada intensa, el rostro totalmente enrojecido y esa extraña aura que le hacia arder -literalmente- en vergüenza.

- Kyaa – La pequeña Italia salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Por qué seré tan torpe? – Se dijo totalmente desanimado el poderoso SIR.

xD Totalmente loka esta historia, espero les haya gustado, besos y passsta pasta para todos n.


	3. Chapter 3

Pomodoro

- corta~ corta~ corta~ - Aun a pesar de los años Veneciano seguía teniendo esa dulce costumbre de cantar mientras realizaba alguna tarea no importa la que esta fuera, esta vez, sus cafés ojos se mantenían un poco abiertos, totalmente atentos al cuchillo que tenia entre las manos.

La sustancia rojiza inevitablemente se había comenzado a resbalar por el mango del instrumento punzo cortante que tenia, totalmente normal, pues rojiza y escurridiza eran adjetivos al liquido que teñía las morenas manos.

El "campo de guerra" se presentaba con contables bajas, el alemán era nuevo en esa técnica, había dado algunos cortes, un tajo certero, solo para ensayar, la cabeza había volado.

- Ja Ja Ja – Había escapado una alegre risa cuando algo de aquella sustancia había manchado a su compañero en la mejilla - Doitsu, debes de tener mas cuidado – Canturreo mientras apartaba el cuchillo de sus manos y se ponían en puntas colocando los brazos por el cuello del 8 centímetros mas alto que el.

Las mejillas del alemán se encontraban tal vez más rojas que las manos aun manchadas del italiano, ¿Por que negarlo? Le excitaba verlo cubierto con la sustancia rojiza que jamás había lucido tan bien manchando cualquier otro cuerpo, sonrió de medio lado aun ocultando un poco su vergüenza y ceremonialmente se agacho para rodear con sus alemanas manos la menuda cintura del moreno.

No le importaba en absoluto que los inocentes hayan pagado el precio Ludwin lucia tan inocente tratando de cortar con la mejor precisión según sus ideales, amaba cada parte de él, nunca vería los defectos de su adorado nazi.

Sonriente comenzó a juntar sus rostros ansiaba sentir el sabor de los labios del mas alto, pero…

Una nubecilla de humo pronto lleno el lugar y como si se tratara de un toque de alerta Veneciano se solto y se volteo

- Ve ve ~ Alemania – Volteo a verlo con los ojos dilatados y el rostro sonrojado – Se quemo la salsa – Anuncio a punto de las lagrimas.

Reprimió un suspiro y dejando de cortar las verduras, se quito el delantal y salió de la cocina – No te preocupes ire a comprar más.

- Era era era ~~ - Sonrió alegre mientras se ponía a limpiar la cocina del Alemán del desastre que ambos habían hecho, Ludwin no tenia mucha destreza en la cocina, las pobres verduras habían quedado desechas, pero pasar el tiempo con el era la verdadera recompensa.

Que les pareció?, mm sin comentarios, se me hico raro hasta a mi n_nU.

Pomodoro es Tomate en italiano n.


	4. Chapter 4

Pero no creo que sea conveniente, Alemania-san.- El tono serio dado a la oración, hizo que las palabras salieran sospechosas y susurrantes.

Pero no le veo salida, además… No es como si quisiera encontrarle otra solución. – Entrecerró los ojos con odio impreso en cada gesto facial, apretando los puños y pagándose más hacia la barrera que formaba su escondite y la presencia de los Aliados.

Esta bien, después de todo – Aunque se sentía inseguro al respecto – Creo que es lo mejor para Italia-kun.

¡Es que lo mataba! ¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos a hablar de su hermano como si se tratase de un objeto? Decidiendo lo mejor para el latino. El macho-patatas podría ser muy fuerte, pero en cuestiones de la familia Romano era un hueso duro de roer, quien se metiera con Veneciano se metía con el poder de Sicilia.

Estaba apunto de salir de aquella barricada llamado sillón (Donde se escondía) y caerle a golpes al fondo ese y aun que el nipón no le caía mal, por lo que había oído estaba dentro de la conspiración, que bien actuaba el niñito de los ojos negros, le había engañado a el y a medio mundo.

Estaba listo, acumulando todo su rencor y haciendo acopio de las fuerzas sacadas del amor hacia su fratello menor, pero fue lento y la parte Norte hizo su aparición en la cocina de Berlín, Romano no podía creerlo, de onde demonios había salido el estupido crédulo ese.

Fuera como fuera Veneciano sin sospecharlo se dirigía –Ha palabras de Romano- hacia la trampa que esos le habían formado, y entro a la cocina con su siempre brillante sonrisa y su alegre andar.

¡Doitsu! – Se acerco hasta él con intención de abrazarlo, pero fue detenido por la seria mirada azulacea y por la indecisión en el rostro de su amigo oriental.- ¿Qué pasa?.

Se le cortó la respiración al moreno escondido, esperaba que en cualquier momento su hermano fuera apresado y vendido a su suerte en algún lúgubre lugar perdido, la impresión lo mantenía inmovilizado, la impresión y no el miedo claro.

I-italia… - Se notaba que el alemán le costaba llevar acabo lo planeado, lo había estado pensando por largo tiempo, sin embargo estas cosas siempre le fueron difíciles, e realidad todo le era mas difícil, si del italiano menor se trataba.

¡Alemania-san esta seguro! – Sin mas, el Japonés no aguanto la tensión y victima de la situación rompió el silencio prolongado en la habitación

Veneciano no sabia que estaba pasando ahí, todo era tan confuso pero no había que ser genio para saber que sin duda no era algo bueno.

Ludwin había escondido sus manos en la espalda cuando el castaño había entrado a la habitación, peor los "Ánimos" de Kiku le habían alentado. – Toma.- Tomo la mano derecha del morocho y entre ellas deposito lo que traía en sus propias manos.

¡Una bomba!.- Al fin Romano había recuperado el control de su cuerpo y como una gacela, grácil y rápida se había interpuesto entre su familiar y el enemigo Teutón.- Es una bomba veneciano suelta eso.- Sin esperar respuestas se había puesto presto a tomar el peligroso objeto, y apartarlo lo mas lejos de ellos, pero las tres caras de de desconcierto y sorpresa que lo miraban frenaron sus actos.

Ludwin… - Fue apenas un susurro pero sus ojos como siempre expresaban todo lo que su alma sentía.- Ludwin….- pasando sobre el mayor se arrojo a los brazos de su germano amor, lleno de felicidad.

Aun que la situación era extraña y bizarra con el sello italiano como siempre, por el momento no importaba que Romano estuviera ahí, no importaba que le gritara he intentara golpearlo, o que rompiera todos los objetos que pudiera de su casa, realmente, nada importaba si veneciano aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Dios que extraño quedo, xD pero bueno es lo que salio, estoy súper alegre, después de no se que tiempo al fin pude recuperar la contraseña de mi cuenta xD, así que ahora que regrese no m volveré a ir, si alguien lo lee aun después de tanto de haber dejado botado el fic, gracias de todo corazón, seguiré al pendiente de mis proyectos no olvido Betrayal, ni ninguno de mis bebes, besos y pasta….


End file.
